Watchtower
}} Watchtower is a quest about the war between Yanille and the ogres of Gu'Tanoth. It involves the restoration of the city's Watchtower so that it may defend itself should the ogres attack. Official description Walkthrough * Must be able to defeat a level 53 ogre and survive against several aggressive level 53 ogres |items = * 20 coins * Dragon bones * Bat bones or ground bat bones * Vial of water * 2 ropes * Clean guam * Gold bar * Light source (obtainable during quest) * Jangerberry (obtainable during quest) * Death rune (obtainable during quest) Recommended: * Activated lodestone in Yanille, and house teleports if your house is in Yanille * A ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars * Super energy potions * Explorer's ring |kills = * Gorad (level 53) }} Crystal Security To begin, head to the Yanille watchtower, located on the north-west border of the city. Since the guards have been ordered to keep outsiders from entering the tower, you must scale up the trellis on the northern side of the building to access it. Once at the top, speak to the Watchtower Wizard; seeming alarmed, he tells you that the watchtower cannot currently protect the city from the aggressive southern ogres, as the power crystals that holds the power to ward off the creatures, has been stolen. Offer to help, and he'll suggest you investigate the area around the tower for clues. Due to you taking part in the ongoing investigation, the wizards will now allow the watchtower guards to let you climb up the ladder. The pawns You should take the lit candle from the ground floor of the watchtower, if you did not bring a light source. Search the bushes that are a stark contrast from the others, until you find some fingernails. Other items obtained include an old robe, a damaged dagger, unusual armour and a tattered eye patch, though these items have no apparent use and are not necessary for the quest. Go back inside the watchtower and show the gathered items to the wizard. Examining the nails, he deduces that they are from a race of humanoids known as skavids, who live in dark caves and serve the ogres. The wizard asks you to retrieve the power crystals from the skavids, and mentions that you should first obtain a map of the skavid caves; their masters, the ogres, might be in possession of one. During the conversation, you '''must' ask him whether you should search the caves and how to proceed to do so, otherwise it will be as if you never talked to him at all.'' The kings You need to now gain access to the ogre city, Gu'Tanoth, to obtain a map for the skavid caves. To enter, you need to help three ogres - Og, Grew and Toban - in exchange for portions of an ogre relic, which you must give to Gu'Tanoth's gate guards to prove that you're a friend to the ogres. Og Head north-west from the Yanille lodestone to find a tribe of ogres. Talk to Og to learn that his nemesis, Toban, has stolen a bar of gold from him; if you agree to help, Og gives you a key to Toban's chest. Only the gold bar from Toban's chest will work; you still need a separate gold bar for later on in the quest. But before you head to Toban, stop by at Grew's island. Grew South of Og's tribe, you should see an island with an ogre tribe on it. Find a long-branched tree on the west side of the lake and use a rope on the long branch. Talk to Grew, who tells you to teach his enemy, Gorad, a lesson by knocking one of his teeth out. Take some jangerberries while you're at it as you'll need them later in the quest. Take two in case you accidentally eat one. Toban Toban's island is between Yanille and Feldip Hills, but the only way to reach it is via the tunnel (T1) south-west of Gu'Tanoth. If you do not have a death rune, a death rune spawns in the south-western part of the Feldip Hills (directly south of tunnel '(T1)). The wolves and ogres around that area are aggressive, though.'' Head to the tunnel entrance T1 and go through it to reach the island. Once there, unlock the chest and take the gold. On the island, you can also find a level 53 chieftain named Gorad; tell him that you have come to knock out his teeth. When he attacks you, kill him to get a tooth as proof for Grew. Finally, speak to Toban, who agrees to barter the third piece of the relic, with some dragon bones. Before leaving, grab the rope that spawns on the island, as you need another one to get back to Grew. Trade the tooth with Grew for the second piece of the relic, as well as a power crystal, and the gold with Og for the first piece of the relic. If you lose this crystal at any point you can return and get a new one from Grew. Gu'Tanoth Once you have all three parts of the Ogre relic, take them to the Watchtower wizard to get them assembled. By now, Grew will have already given you the first crystal. Keep it safely in your bank or inventory until you finish the quest. You do not need to use the crystals until near the very end of the quest. After you have the full relic, go directly south of Yanille (right below the grapple shortcut over the castle wall) and follow the path up the hill, then go along the western path to the ogre guards, past the Summoning obelisk. Use the Ogre relic on one of the guards to gain access to the city. If you try to enter Gu'Tanoth without giving the guards the relic (this includes trying to talk to them), they will hit you, dealing 200-300 life points and knocking you down the hill. Once you're inside, go a bit south and then east into the market, which is the central area. Most of the ogres aren't aggressive, but watch out for the ogre traders, who attack you when you talk to them. There is also an Ogre merchant that will sell you Herblore supplies. Find a stall in the southern market with food on it, then steal 1-2 rock cakes, an extra in case you accidentally eat one. Adventure time Go back on the main path and follow it south to find two more guards. They will ask for some food from the market before they let you across the bridge. Give them your rock cake. Continue onwards until you find two more guards. Try to jump over the hole in the bridge, and when you try, the guards will stop you. Pay them 20 coins to jump the hole in the bridge. You need at least 25 Agility to do this; if you do not have the requirements, the ogre guards will say, "Come back when you've got the moves!" ''When on the next platform, do NOT open the chest, because a poisonous spider will jump out! You will find several City Guards. If you talk to them, they'll give you a word puzzle. The answer to the puzzle is "death rune". You need to give them a death rune in order to continue. (If you do not have one, a death rune spawns in the south-western part of the Feldip Hills, south of Gu'Tanoth. The wolves and ogres around that area are aggressive, though. You may also buy a death rune from the Wizards' Guild in Yanille) Give one of the guards the death rune and he will give you a Skavid map. The skavids The Skavid caves are a series of caves located beneath the ogre city. You need the skavid map and a light source to get in. First, enter the cave directly east of the market '(S4) and talk to the Scared skavid. He will teach you the basics of the Skavid language. Then, enter all the rest of the caves (S1, S2, S3, S5) and talk to each of the skavids. If it says that they understood you, then you can move on to the next cave. First go to the cave (S1) directly north of the Summoning obelisk. :It will say: "Cur Bidith."; you must say: "Ig." Pick up two cave nightshades on the way out, as you'll need them later on. Eating a cave nightshade will deal '''100' damage.'' Then head south-east along the path until you reach the second cave (S2). :It will say: "Gor cur..."; you must say: "Ar." Head east to the third cave (S3). :It will say: "Bidith tanath."; you must say: "Cur." Head south then to the last cave (S5). :It will say: "Tanath gor."; you must say: "Nod." After you've done all of them, go back to the cave (S4) with the Scared skavid. The skavid will tell you that you're ready to take on the Mad skavids. Go south of the entrance to the Scared skavid cave until you reach a gate. Use your gold bar on an ogre guard, and they will let you through. Enter the cave (S6). Talk to the Mad skavid. :If he says "Ar cur," the correct response is "Gor." :If he says "Bidith ig," the correct response is "Cur." :If he says "Gor nod," the correct response is "Tanath." :If he says "Cur tanath," the correct response is "Bidith." He will then give you the second crystal. Make sure to pick up a couple of cave nightshades if you didn't get them earlier. Do not enter the nearby hole, or it will cause you to end up back in Yanille. Invincible Go to the ogre marketplace and use the cave nightshade on one of the enclave guards to distract them, while entering the Ogre Enclave. After entering the enclave, you'll see a short cutscene where an unfortunate dragon is killed by an ogre shaman. Run past the monsters and exit the enclave from the opposite side of the entrance cave. Do not attack or talk to the ogre shamans, as this will cause them to attack you with a powerful magic spell, causing you 4500 life points of damage. Exit the enclave and return to the watchtower. Talk to the Watchtower Wizard, who tells you that you must make a potion to destroy the shamans; the potion must be made in the correct order - guam, jangerberries, ground bat bones - or it will explode and you will take about 50 damage. You will only need one potion for this. Making a potion: # You need a vial of water; you can buy an empty vial in the ogre marketplace, and you can fill the vial with water in Yanille. # Add a clean guam, making a guam potion (unf). If you need one, purchasing one on the Grand Exchange is perhaps quickest. Many monsters also drop guam. The closest are Chaos Druid Warriors in part of the Yanille Agility dungeon (level 40 agility required to reach this area). You will need a knife or sharp blade to cut the spider web to enter the dungeon's main entrance. # Add some jangerberries to get a vial of jangerberries and guam. Don't eat them! These spawn on Grew's island (you'll need a rope to get to the island, or you can Telegrab them). # Grind one set of bat bones with the pestle and mortar and add the ground bones to the potion. If you need bat bones, you can kill a Giant bat in the Yanille Agility dungeon (there's no agility requirement for this part of the dungeon). # Give the mixture to the Watchtower Wizard to get it enchanted, turning it into a Magic ogre potion. Return to the ogre marketplace in Gu'Tanoth and use the second cave nightshade to distract the guards again, and then enter the cave. (Make sure to continue through the whole conversation after using the nightshade on the guard, or else you will have to go back and get another) Use the potion on the six ogre shamans to defeat them all; remember to not attack them or you'll lose a lot of health. Killing the last will give you the third crystal. The shamans do not respawn after being killed. Thus, if you lose this crystal, you will need to search the old robe on the south-east side of the enclave to recover it. To get the fourth power crystal, find the Rock of Dalgroth on the peninsula extending into the central lake from the western side of the enclave. Mine the rock to get the fourth crystal. Back in action Go to the Watchtower and talk to the Watchtower Wizard. Use the four power crystals on the pillars of the shield generator. Place the purple one on the north-eastern pillar, the green one on the south-eastern pillar, the yellow on the south-western pillar, and the blue on the north-western pillar. Finally, pull the lever at the west end of the room to fix the machine. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 4 quest points * * coins * A spell scroll, which will teach you how to use the Watchtower Teleport spell * Access to Gu'Tanoth and the Ogre Enclave * Music unlocked * Attack VI * Gaol Required for completing Completion of Watchtower is required for the following: * Ardougne Tasks: ** Hard: "Who Wants to Watch the Watchtower?" References es:Watchtower fi:Watchtower Category:Wikia Game Guides quests